


Non-Fuckin'-Factor

by grumblesandmumbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gallavich Week, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblesandmumbles/pseuds/grumblesandmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich Week - Day 3 - You're the Boss</p>
<p>Possible extended scene for what could have happened after Ian said goodbye to Mickey and Mandy in Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Fuckin'-Factor

"You're a fuckin' pussy."

Mandy stalked out of the doorway, presumably heading after Ian. The words were a slap to Mickey's already shocked system. Finding out that Mandy knew about them... He wondered how she found out. He wondered why she never confronted him about it. But at the moment, he didn't think too hard about the questions he had, he was too consumed with his feelings about Ian leaving, leaving Chicago, leaving _him_. The tears that had been threatening to spill made good and a few rolled their way down his face, hot and fast, until he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes to stave them off.

All he wanted to do was chase after Ian, disappear into the night, leave his mess of a life behind. But he stayed. Pride, fear, whatever it was that kept him there was weighing him down like lead, and all he could do was listen as the front door closed and he was left alone in the quiet house.

\----------

"Do you really have to do this, Ian?"

They stood on the porch facing each other, Mandy holding the nitrous in her hand, Ian's hands shoved deeply in the pockets of his jeans. She looked up at him, but he avoided her gaze. 

"Mandy, I can't... I can't stay here and watch him live this lie. I can't take it."

They hadn't talked about it, any of it. His revelations at the wedding. His meltdown. The fact that they had been lying to Mandy, and she had no idea how long it had been going on. Somewhere deep down, she was angry about it. But right now, she was more concerned with the fact that her brother and her best friend were clearly hurting. It all just seemed so... unnecessary. So needlessly complicated.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth, Ian?"

He finally looked at her. "It wasn't my place. It's his place to tell you that, but obviously he'd rather marry a whore than just be honest about it."

"That's not fair, you know how Terry is," she chided him.

And he did. He knew what Terry had put them through, all of them, Ian included. But he couldn't let go of this need for Mickey to give him something more. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was naïve, but Ian wouldn't allow himself to look too hard at it. He was going to leave, and put it all behind him, and let it go. Just move on. Ian looked towards the front door, as if he really wanted to go back into the house and give Mickey a chance to redeem their earlier conversation, but they were interrupted by the sound of the gate. They looked over and saw Svetlana making her way towards them. She looked at them, a flash of recognition passing over her face as she looked at Ian. She shifted her gaze over to Mandy and the two girls nodded at each other. Mandy looked at Ian and saw everything he was feeling on his face for just a moment before he was able to school his expression. Svetlana quickly rushed between them and disappeared through the front door. He looked back to Mandy and smiled sadly.

"I should go. I just wanted to come and say goodbye to you."

Ian pulled his hands out of his pockets and reached for Mandy, pulling her close and wrapping his arms all the way around her shoulders. She wrapped hers around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She wanted so badly to beg him to stay, but she understood that urge to run and never look back. She had been on the verge of it many times over the years, may have even went through with it if she had been braver.

Ian murmured into her hair. "Please, just... don't tell anyone else where I'm going. Not even Lip. I'll tell them eventually when I'm settled in."

"Okay, Ian. Okay. Take care of yourself, please? Will you keep in touch?"

Mandy felt him nod and she squeezed him tighter. Ian finally pulled back from her and made his way down the stairs. She watched him walk down the sidewalk and round the corner. He looked up one last time and threw her a wave as he disappeared from sight. Mandy sighed and slumped down to sit on the stairs, wishing that Ian would change his mind but knowing that his stubborn self would be on a bus to basic training come morning time.

\----------

Mickey heard soft footsteps making their way towards his room and figured Mandy was coming back to dig the knife in deeper. He heard his bedroom door open and he turned to yell at her to leave, but instead he was greeted with the sight of his wife. _Wife, Jesus._ Svetlana hesitated in the doorway for a moment before entering, fumbling in her purse and producing a wad of cash. She offered it to him.

"What I made today."

He took the money from her hand, counting it and nodding before putting it in an envelope and sticking it in a drawer. She moved about the room, putting down her purse and looking for comfortable clothes to change into. She got undressed, taking note of the fact that her husband didn't even pay attention to her naked body, though she wasn't even showing signs of her pregnancy yet. She took a cigarette from his pack and lit it, figuring one cigarette here and there wouldn't be a big deal for the baby. She also wanted to see if he had any reaction, but he didn't seem to even notice, let alone care. She sat tentatively on the edge of the bed.

"I saw your friend."

"What friend?"

"Orange boy, outside with your sister."

That earned her a scowl. "He's not my friend."

"Well, what is he then?"

Mickey suddenly got up and grabbed his cigarette pack. "He's a non-fuckin'-factor."

Svetlana got caught up in her own language barrier. "I do not understand."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean you won't be seeing him around here anymore." He left the room, leaving Svetlana alone with her questions about the orange boy and her husband.

\----------

Mickey stalked outside, wanting to get out of the house. He felt like he was suffocating. He saw Mandy sitting on the steps and almost walked past her, but when he saw that her eyes were red-rimmed, it stopped him. He sat down next to her hesitantly. He lit a cigarette and took a puff, offering it to her when he was done. She took it and did the same, passing it back. They stayed that way until it was done and Mickey flicked it onto the sidewalk. Mandy looked over at him and finally broke the silence.

"I know you're hurting, too."

Mickey just shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "How'd you find out?"

"He caused a scene at the reception. Lip had to drag him out of there. Funny enough, no one really seemed to notice."

"Well, with that crowd, a drunken scene is hardly worth noticing."

Mandy nodded her agreement. She offered him the nitrous and he took it from her. As he was about to take a hit, she rested her hand on his arm. He glanced at her and she was staring at him, a serious expression on her face. 

"He'll come back, Mick. He will."

He nodded, taking a hit and breathing it in as deep as he could, just wanting to forget for a little while. _I fuckin' hope so._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://grumblesandmumbles.tumblr.com).


End file.
